The present invention relates to compositions for blending in hair treating agents, and also the hair treating agents. Especially, the present invention relates to compositions to be blended in hair treating agents, and also the present invention relates to the hair treating agents prepared therefrom such as hair conditioners (including hair treatments and rinses etc.), hair colorings, waving agents, finishing agents, emulsion stabilizers, permanent waving iron sliding improvers and thickening agents used on preparing hair treating agents.
Recently, the beauty sense required to hair is becoming more serious, and along with said requirement, the requirement to a heir treating agent is also becoming serious. Therefore, hair treating agents, which are excellent in feels when used such as luster, smooth feel, neat feel, soft feel, moisture feel, rustle feeling, less stickiness, slightly oily feel, pleasant sense of touch to the hair, suppleness and smooth combing, as well as functionalities such as absorptivity of hair treating agents to hair, penetrating ability of hair treating agents into hair, adhesiveness of hair treating agents to hair, spreadability of hair treating agents, moisturizing ability, protective ability for hair (less hair damage), smooth formation of firmly rooted and knitted wave and prevention against generation of static electricity, are more strongly required.
For the purpose to satisfy the above-mentioned requirement of the consumer, hair treating agents such as hair conditioners, hair colorings, waving agents, finishing agents, emulsion stabilizers, permanent waving iron sliding improvers and thickening agents used on preparing hair treating agents, in which various effective ingredients were contained, have been proposed.
However, at the preparation of the conventional hair treating agents, the processes are complicated and take long time and high cost because each ingredient must be respectively weighed, added and blended, and these processes are considered as a serious problem.
Further, in the conventional hair treating agents, the specific ingredients, for example, fatty esters, surfactants or silicones (Si compounds) are blended to the hair treating agents.
However, these compounds are not popular because they have specific chemical structures. Therefore, these materials have a problem that they are difficult to purchase in the market and are expensive. Further, these materials have also a problem that the hair treatments effects are not sufficient.
The object of the present invention is to provide compositions for blending in hair treating agents, which can prepare hair treating agents including, for example, hair conditioners (such as hair treatments and rinses etc.), hair colorings, waving agents, finishing agents, thickening agents used on preparing hair treating agents, emulsion stabilizers and permanent waving iron sliding improvers, easily and by lower cost. Further, the object of the present invention is to provide the hair treating agents, which are excellent feels when used such as luster, smooth feel, neat feel, soft feel, moisture feel, rustle feeling, less stickiness, slightly oily feel, pleasant sense of touch to the hair, suppleness and smooth combing, as well as functionalities such as absorptivity of hair treating agents to hair, penetrating ability of hair treating agents into hair, adhesiveness of hair treating agents to hair, spreadability of hair treating agents, moisturizing ability, protective ability for hair (less hair damage), smooth formation of firmly rooted and knitted wave and prevention against generation of static electricity.
For the purpose to dissolve above-mentioned problems, the inventors of the present invention have conduced an ardent study and have found out that the use of compositions for blending in hair treating agents, in which at least one compound, especially one or two compounds selected from the group consisting of nonionic surfactants, silicones and polymers were contained, could prepare hair treating agents having the above-mentioned excellent hair treating effect (i.e. excellent feels when used as well as functionalities) easily and by lower cost, and accomplished the present invention.
That is, the present invention provides compositions for blending in hair treating agents, which contain at least one compound selected from the group consisting of nonionic surfactants, silicones and polymers.
Further, the present invention provides the hair treating agents in which the above-mentioned compositions are blended.
Now, the present inventions will be described according to the following embodiment and Examples.